The Biomedical Engineering Doctoral training program at Johns Hopkins University aims to train talented Students from engineering and other quantitative sciences for careers in biological and medical research. Our program is based on more than 45 years of educational experience in Biomedical Engineering, and a collaborative research environment made possible by our strong presence in both the engineering and the medical schools. The program is interdisciplinary and interdepartmental in nature. Program faculty are drawn from a wide range of departments. This includes but is not limited to the department of Biomedical Engineering, Neuroscience, Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery, and Radiology in the School of Medicine, and the departments of Applied Mathematics and Statistics, Chemical and Biomolecular Engineering, Electrical and Computer Engineering, Material Science, and Mechanical Engineering in the Whiting School of Engineering. The faculty are engineers, applied mathematicians, neuroscientists, physiologists, physicians, cell biologists, and molecular biologists with both experimental and theoretical/computational research programs. Our sponsored research base remains exceptionally strong with funding from diverse sources. Students are drawn mainly from the top engineering programs in the United States. This highly competitive national pool has allowed us to maintain very high standards of selectivity. The signature of our educational program is our commitment to provide outstanding training in both biology and engineering. Our students learn biology and physiology alongside medical students in their first year, and engineering and advanced mathematics in their second year and beyond. They have the freedom to do research in any laboratory in the University. This philosophy has yielded exceptionally productive students: the students who have graduated in the past 10 years have produced 660 peer- reviewed papers as a result of their PhD research. This is an average of 5.7 papers per student. Support is requested for 13 pre-doctoral trainees. The average duration of the program is 5.8 years. The core of the program is research training in the research laboratories of the Program faculty. RELEVANCE: A program is being developed at Johns Hopkins University to support and train graduate students with educational and research interests in the field of Biomedical Engineering. The program trains talented students from engineering and quantitative sciences for careers in biological and medical research.